Alfred & Arthur Drabbles Random
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: Diez pequeños drabbles random de esta pareja.


Drabbles Random

**Explicacion: **_Bien, ya sabemos que hacer, pon tu reproductor de musica en modo aleatorio y comienza a escribir concorde a la canción. Veamos que tan rápidos son los dedos._

Awe!... Hola, decidí hoy hacer algo fuera de lo común en mi xD escribiré 10 pequeños drabbles de la pareja favorita [léase USUK] Si alguna de estas canciones no las han escuchado, las recomiendo bastantes de ellas me gustan. Los artistas en el nombre del titulo del Drabble. NADA tiene continuidad creo yo.

* * *

1.-** Darling- The Beatles. [****_Abbey Road_****]**

Ahí estaba, Alfred… ¿qué rayos hacia abajo la ventana de Arthur?, fácil disculpándose… había estado en casa de Japón todo el maldito mes, y parecía que Inglaterra comenzaba a pensar que le era infiel, cosa que era más que mentira, durante una junta al final de esta le reprocho que ya no estaba en casa lo que hacía que estuviera más seguro. Y regresando al tiempo actual, estaba disculpándose en una horrible voz.

-_Please Arthur, darling believe me...I love you_! ¡Cuando lo digo es enserio!—grito el americano desde abajo a sabiendas que Arthur estaba despierto y que simplemente estaba disfrutando de que se humillara, y no estaba en lo incorrecto—

-¡Ya cállate Alfred... despiertas a los vecinos te perdono git entra!—grito desde la ventana el ojiverde dejando entrar a su americano novio—

**2.- Ghosts of the Reach- Martin O'Donnell [****_Halo 2 Soundtrack_****]** _AU_

Habían estado poniéndose los malditos trajes de batalla Spartan, suspiro, los odiaba. A pesar de ser un Spartan uno de los súper humanos, que tenían el privilegio de ser llamados los salvadores, que habían sido creados con otro fin, muy distinto a hacer retroceder y deshacerse del covenant el odiaba su condición.

-Arthur ¿pasa algo? –Inquirió el compañero—

-uh? No nada Francis, es que simplemente… no puedo creer que estemos de nuevo en este punto. –Comento el ojiverde mirando a su compañero de acento Francés—

-¿Es por Alfred?... vamos… el está a salvo, después de confesarte por el intercomunicador… no hemos parado de recibir mensajes dirigidos hacia ti—aclaro el galo, quien terminaba de quitarse el casco—

-Alfred está bien… iré a buscarlo a la nave covenant—dice seguro de sí mismo, para emprender camino—

3.- **Juice box- The Strokes [****_First Impressions of the Earth_****]**

¡Estaba vestido de Batman! ¿Por qué diablos había estado aceptando jugar con el estúpido de su novio a Batman y Robín?, ah sí… **sexo**. Alfred con el maldito traje de ese estúpido súper héroe de comics lo hacía verse atractivo, y el… un ñoño. ¡¿Por qué diablos llevaba el traje de Robín pero del comic y Alfred el de la película?! El americano respondería su pregunta "te ves más sexy así" El ojiazul se lanzaría encima a llenarlo de besos abrazos mimos, y mimos pasados de tono, descaradamente le susurraría cosas pervertidas y sucias al británico que lo hacían que subiese su excitación. ¿Que mas daba si se vestía de Robín?

**4.- Bad Sun –The Bravery [****_The Sun And The Moon_****]**

Había estado manteniendo su secreto desde hacía 50 años… ¡50! ¿Sabían lo que es callar eso? Pues sí, se hacia el tonto cada que Francia lo mencionaba, no negaría que le amaba, amaba a ese estúpido gordo emancipado del demonio, pero no lo admitirá ¡en su maldita vida que no lo aria!.

-¡JAMAS FRANCIS!—Admitió en una de sus épicas batallas verbales con el galo quien miraba atónito lo que decía el inglés—

-Entonces amas a _mom petit_ Alfred—confirmo el de la barba, soltando una risilla—bien, que bueno.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho entonces?—pregunto Alfred, asustando al galo y a Inglaterra su presencia había pasado inadvertida.

¿Por qué diablos se lo había ocultado por que se hacia el tonto?, bueno el también se hacia el idiota cuando se lo preguntaban. Se lanzo a besarlo, esa era la confesión más estúpida del mundo.

5- **It will all the end in tears—The Drums [****_The Drums_****]**

Una pelea. Una puta pelea y se había acabado todo. No sabía cómo había empezado la pelea pero termino con ambos orgullosos gritándose.

-Ah ¿sí?... no te hagas idiota! –gritaba a todo pulmón Inglaterra esa era la mejor forma de afrontar lo que había pasado. Era mejor romper la relación—

-Sabes que… ¡no me interesa!—grito de vuelta Alfred dándole la espalda—

-Bien pues hasta aquí llegue contigo Jones!... ¡no lo siento para nada! ¡TERMINAMOS!-grito Arthur saliendo dando un portazo, lleno de lágrimas—

No era cierto, si lo sentía, y más ahora que le había mentido. El americano abrió la puerta, también estaba llorando, lo abrazo. Habían regresado a la casa a reconciliarse hechos un mar de lágrimas.

6**—hattafute parade Romano version—Namikawa Daisuke (WTF)**

No los odiaba, no, no odiaba los tomates, ni a Italia del sur que parecía enamorado de ellos, es que simplemente no soportaba ver eso. Desde que había comido en esa porquería de lugar con comida grasienta con USA y su suéter favorito había terminado con una tremenda mancha de Kétchup aborrecía los tomates.

-¿Por qué no quieres comer en McDonald?—pregunto Alfred inocentemente—

-Además de lo grasiento e insípido de la comida—respondía pero fue cortado brutalmente—

-¡tu comida es peor!... –comento el menor, luego hizo memoria— ¿es por lo del Kétchup?... ¡ya te he dicho mil veces que lo siento!

7- **This Day we Fight—Megadeath [****_Endgame_****]**

Arthur se había preocupado, Alfred había dicho por teléfono que no era nada grave, pero mentía, Pearl Harbor había sido atacado brutalmente por los Japoneses, cuando colgó el teléfono, decidió en silencio, el haría que Kiku pagará, por sus soldados perdidos. Poco después lanzo la bomba atómica en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

No se dejarìa, el era un héroe. Supo lo que había hecho, y había sido mucho peor que lo que Japón le había hecho, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba hecho. Suspiro pesadamente viendo como las familias se despedían de los pocos restos de sus seres amados… él era un Héroe el tenía que ganar, en esta guerra debía ganar.

-Debemos luchar—decía ante la reunión de aliados, como todos tenían el concepto de ganar al eje.

-Debemos… ganar—apoyo Arthur—

En ese tiempo aun eran dos individuos que se odiaban.

**8-After Burner—Bayonetta Original Soundtrack [****_Bayonetta CD 5_****] **_AU_

Escapaba de los secuaces de la mafia Rusa, en una moto con Arthur sentado atrás del atrayéndolo suavemente con sus brazos asustado, habían matado a Iván Braginski, jefe de la mafia Rusa y ahora escavan esquivando coches por doquier, Alfred saco una pistola calibre 9mm y se la entrego a su acompañante quien la tomo y se giro para comenzar el ataque, una dos , tres, cuatro… las balas iban y venían haciendo eco, y haciendo que los dueños de los autos se agachasen rogando a Dios que no los maten.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora Alfred?!—decía Arthur quien recargaba el arma para comenzar otra vez—no podemos huir todo el maldito tiempo—comentó en un grito—

-No te pongas así Arthur—doblo en una maniobra esquivando más autos, un camión lleno de niños y uno que otro motociclista en la carretera—llegaremos pronto a donde veremos a Matt y Francis—

-Espero… por cierto, si muero antes de llegar, quiero que sepas que te amo—comento disparando cuando recibió el impacto de una bala en el hombro derecho, gimió—

-He Arthur ¿estás bien?—pregunto el americano saltando perdiendo a los perseguidores de la mafia Rusa. Se bajo de la moto y reviso a su compañero—eres un imbécil no morirás, está el Hero para defenderte—hablo claro, era obvio que lo amaba—

**9- Dark Niagara Nights- Klippa [So]  
**_Au_

* * *

Estaban bajando, habían terminado la misión de los hermanos que vendían droga en Reino Unido, y ahora se encaminaban al cuartel general, a hacer el papeleo, cosa que al americano le desagradaba de sobremanera. Se sentaron en la silla y Alfred dejo caer el mentón sobre la mesa alegando que no quería hacer el aburrido papeleo, le tocaba a Arthur hacerlo. Pero este se negó.

-Vamos Arthie… hazlo por mí… ¿si?—pregunto el americano haciéndose el inocente, cosa que muchas veces funcionaba con el de mirada verde, pero este negó de nueva cuenta—te daré un regalo en la noche~-canturreo el americano, Arthur estaba haciendo el papeleo poco después—

**10- Take On Me- ****_Ah Ha_**

EL era un dibujo. Más simple nada, era un dibujo… Arthur Kirkland se había interesado en el, leyéndolo en la cafetería, mientras tomaba el desayuno fuera de su hogar. Lo veía parecía que salvaría a la señorita y bufó la misma historia de amor, hasta que el dibujo le guiño el ojo, ¡estaba loco! O le habían puesto algo al café, le guiño el ojo y luego saco la mano para llevarlo a su mundo. Ahora estaba en ese mundo de papel, y era ¡besado! El chico le estaba besando.

-Quedate—pidio el castaño claro de ojos azules—te veo leer la historieta todos los días…

-¡¿Qué?!—ahora si no entendía para nada, ¡esto era real? Estaba por protestar cuando sintió los labios de nueva cuenta en su boca-

Despertó era un sueño… un estúpido sueño se removió de las sabanas y abrazo a Alfred. Volvió a dormir.

**_{EXTRA} Undiclosed desires- Muse [The Resistence]_**

Se miraba fijamente, el primero sonrojado y el segundo con cara de éxtasis, las caderas del americano arremetían contra las del inglés, susurraba palabras descaradamente cochinas y pervertidas hacia el británico quien no hacia más que gemir el nombre de su amante durante el acto, los besos húmedos, los brazos bajando y subiendo, la mano que acariciaba el miembro inglés y las manos que rasgaban la piel americana bronceada.

Arthur gritaba que más fuerte, Alfred obedecía, jugando con la mano libre y su lengua aquellos botones rosados del pecho del de ojos verdes, mientras que este último se retorcía del placer que tenia por parte del americano.

* * *

**_Bien, quiero hacer un one-shoot del tema de Halo x) espero subirlo hoy aunque sea tarde xD Espero les guste nos vemos!_**

**_Chair mode activate *boop*_**

**_-\\Cortana Off/-_**


End file.
